You're Sweet Enough
by CalleighRox
Summary: Calleigh can't reach her mug, who helps out?, read on, lol, plz R&R, Chap two now up, plz R&R, thnx, xx Chap 3 now up, xx Rating now 'M' Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own csi, or the characters L

**You're Sweet Enough**

Calleigh stood in the break room with her hands on her hips looking up at the cupboards were the coffee was kept,

some one had 'helpfully' but her mug away, only they'd put it on the top shelf and she couldn't reach.

She dragged a chair over to the counter and stepped up on it.

She reached up but still couldn't reach her mug.

Eric walked in as she was stood on the chair reaching for her mug, he chuckled and she shot him a glare,

'don't you laugh at me Delko, you could at least help me', she told him, she had stopped reaching and was standing on the chair with hands on her hips,

he grinned and walked over, he glanced at the mug and then at her,

he held her eye contact while he reached up and easily lifted the mug off the top shelf,

he placed it on the counter while keeping eye contact with her and smirking.

She couldn't help but grin at his cheeky look. He reached up, put his hands on her hips and easily lifted her down, he was still grinning at her,

'thank you', she told him, ignoring his cheeky grin she went about making a pot of coffee,

'do you need me to pass you the sugar?', he asked her, 'or can you reach that?', he mocked, earning him a playful thump in the arm,

'Ow, such brutality for a small person', that earned him another thump on his other arm,

'I do not take sugar Delko', she told him, her southern accent thickening as she tried not to smile,

'ah, course not, your sweet enough', he said, then bit his tongue, she looked at him surprised, 'I…er…Speed needs…'

'no you don't', Calleigh stopped him as he tried to escape, she looked at him with a look that said _what did you mean?_,

Eric sighed and decided he couldn't hide it from her now, he didn't want to lie to her, he walked over to her,

he took the mug of coffee out of her hands and placed it back on the counter,

she watched his movements, slightly confused, he turned back to her and stepped close, her eyes went wide in surprise,

he placed his hands back on her hips and gently pulled her to him, she went and her hands landed on his chest,

she gasped at the sudden contact, the amount of contact and how close she was to Eric, he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips over hers,

she took another intake of breath as his lips touched hers.

She closed her eyes, he was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her she kissed him deeply,

he returned the kiss and licked and nibbled at her lower lip seeking entry, she willingly parted her lips for him and he entered,

he kissed her passionately and deeply.

He eventually pulled back when they needed air and he looked into her deep green eyes, full of lust, desire and love,

as were his own when Calleigh looked back into his deep brown eyes.

'I love you Calleigh', he whispered, not breaking eye contact, she smiled widely,

'I love you too Eric', she whispered back and he kissed her again, softly and romantic.

He held her to him closely and she lay her head on his shoulder, he rested his chin on her head.

Speed came in and found them like that a few minutes later, he stopped in the doorway and looked at them,

he looked around to see if anyone could see them and looked back at them confused.

Eric eventually noticed Speed had entered the break room and looked up,

he greeted his best friend who threw him an odd look as if to say _why is Calleigh in your arms?_

in answer to his question he pulled Calleigh back and kissed her softly, she smiled and kissed him back,

she greeted Speed and told Eric she would see him later after shift before grabbing her coffee and heading back to her gun lab smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Speed watched Calleigh walk down the corridor to her gun lab, then he walked into the break room and over to the coffee pot, he poured himself a coffee, Eric watched him,

'what?', Speed asked,

'nothing', Eric replied, 'you should have seen your face', Eric smirked,

'my face?', Speed asked, 'ha, I'd love to see YOUR face when you have to tell Horatio', Speed said with a slight smirk, Eric's jaw dropped and a wave of panic spread across his features. Speed chuckled at his friend and headed back to his trace lab.

Eric, still worried about what Speed said, also headed back to his lab to work.

After shift Eric went down to Calleigh's gun lab, he found her test firing guns. She had her ear protection on so she didn't hear him. He waited until she was reloading a gun and quietly walked up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She spun around sharply, and relaxed when she saw it was Eric. She smiled as he leant down and kissed her softly. She put the gun down on the counter behind her and took her ear protection off. She then turned back to Eric, he leant down to kiss her again but she stopped him, he looked at her puzzled,

'Horatio will be coming to find me for my report', she told him,

'oh', he grinned, Calleigh smiled, bit her lower lip and looked down, as did Eric, he then looked back up at her, gently pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, Calleigh was surprised, but kissed him back. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

They were still stood like that when Horatio appeared at Calleigh's lab door, he lifted his hand to knock but stopped when he saw them.

His eyes went wide with surprise and his eyebrows shot up. His expression softened and he grinned a knowing grin, he looked down, his hands played with a report he was holding, and he cleared his throat. Eric and Calleigh jumped apart,

'Horatio', Calleigh started, 'I have the report you wanted', she told him and moved away from Eric to get it, Horatio nodded and smiled, Eric stood nervously, expecting a lecture. Calleigh passed Horatio the completed report,

'Thanks Cal', he said, 'um, Eric, can I see you in my office for a moment', Eric visibly paled,

'Yeah, sure H', he replied, trying not to sound nervous, Horatio nodded and walked out, Eric turned to Calleigh. She looked a little nervous, but she tried to reassure him,

'Eric its probably nothing', she told him, but she was still nervous, she squeezed his hand and smiled a small smile, he nodded,

'yeah, your probably right', he smiled a small smile back, he leant down and kissed her softly, before following Horatio out.

In Horatio's office Horatio was sat at his desk, he motioned for Eric to sit down. Eric sat in the chair opposite Horatio's desk. Horatio had a serious expression on his face. Eric felt even more nervous now.

'about you and Calleigh', Horatio started, Eric nodded and looked down,

'look H, I know it's probably not appropriate, but' he started and spoke quickly, but Horatio cut him off,

'Eric, I know, I know, but just don't let it interfere with work, IAB will be all over it', Eric nodded,

'don't worry H, we won't', Eric reassured him, Horatio nodded, Eric stood to leave and was walking towards the door when Horatio stopped him again,

'oh and Eric, you take care of her, you hear me', he told him seriously, Eric nodded seriously and Horatio smiled, 'good, then you have my blessing', Eric smiled,

'thanks H', Eric then left Horatio's office and headed back down to Ballistics to find Calleigh.

A/N: There you are another chapter, is kind of left though, you wnat me to continue bit more, review let me know, thanx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok there ya go, nuva chapter, lol, tol' ya i'd try 'Adam'sgirl', there ya go, enjoy, PLz read & review, thnx, oh, and there is ratings change, this is now an 'M' ! xx

**Your Sweet Enough **

**Chapter 3 **

He found her packing her things away, ready to head home for the night. He quietly walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her, he bent his head down and softly kissed her neck. Calleigh didn't startle this time, she had heard him come in, he only smiled and moved her neck to give him better access to her neck.

'What did H say?', she asked him,

'he said he's fine with us as long as it doesn't interfere with the job', he told her and kissed her again, 'oh, and that we have his blessing', Eric smiled into her neck as he carried on kissing her, Calleigh smiled too and spun around in his arms, his eyes were dazzled by her brilliant smile and then he caught her eyes, he was lost in them for a moment, before she pulled him down into a heated kiss. Eric moaned into her mouth, and his tongue licked at her lip seeking entry, she willingly parted her lips and he was lost in her mouth. Tasting, Exploring, enjoying this woman. They eventually pulled back for air,

'Take me home Eric', Calleigh breathed, Eric grinned and kissed her again, quickly, softly. He took hold of her hand and lead her out to his vehicle in the car parking lot outside the front of the Miami Dade Crime Lab.

He drove them back to his place, he tried to drive as quickly as he could without breaking any laws, but Calleigh was such a distraction. She was sat in the passenger seat flashing his suggestive looks all the way to his place.

When he finally pulled up at his home after what seemed like hours, he jumped out his vehicle and ran round to Calleigh, pressing the automatic lock on his keys as he did, he pulled Calleigh to him as she closed the car door. He met her lips in a searing hot kiss, Calleigh kissed him back.

They pulled back and practically an up to Eric's front door of his apartment, thankfully, Eric thought, his apartment was only on the second floor.

They silently decided on saving their energy for the bedroom and took the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Eric pulled Calleigh into another heated embrace, all to soon the elevator doors opened and they had to break apart.

He grabbed her hand again and the practically ran down the hallway to his apartment. He unlocked the door, threw his keys on the side table and pushed the door closed. His lips found Calleigh's again, and they undressed on their way into the bedroom. They were completely undressed by the time they reached the double bed, their lips tightly locked they fell onto the bed together. Eric rolled Calleigh over so she was on her back and he was leaning up over her. He looked in her eyes to make sure this was really what she wanted, Calleigh leant up and captured his lips again to show him she was sure, he smiled and leant down to her, he kissed her deeply as he gently entered her.

Calleigh gasped and he gave her a moment to get used to him, she ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and he began to move, slowly at first, gaining in urgency as they progressed and began to come onto a high, he could feel Calleigh getting tighter around him, ready to go over the edge as he also felt he was about to go over. He leant down to her and kissed her lips as he came into, she screamed out his name against his lips, his mouth muffing the sound a little. He relaxed and withdrew himself from her, leaning down next her, both breathing erratically trying to regain their breath. He leant over and kissed her lips softly, she smiled into his kiss,

'Mmm, Eric, thank you', she old him before snuggling up into his chest and falling into a peaceful slumber against him, Eric grinned, kissed her head and fell asleep along with her.

**XxX EnD XxX **

A/N: OK review plz and let me now wat u thought, thnx, Hope you Enjoyed xx


End file.
